


Sepsis

by MoonLeNoirCrow



Series: Break From Austere (ACT 1) [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLeNoirCrow/pseuds/MoonLeNoirCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-wan returns to the hotel to just to check up on Osi, who has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sepsis

Obi-wan sighed.  
‘I hope I don’t regret this.’ he thought as he typed in the passcode for the hotel room and stepped inside, dropping a number of bags near the door. He peered around, looking for any sign of the Phindian he rescued a week ago.

His eyes flicked towards a glimpse of fluttering curtain before he was slammed to the floor by a titan of a man.

“Yes. I missed you too.” He sarcastically quipped to the crazed alien who pinned him down. Osi Sobeck stared at him before standing up and turning away. He mumbled something in a language the Jedi didn’t understand. Obi-wan looked the Phindian up and down. He was concerned with what he saw.

Osi was stark naked and flushed red with sweat and illness. A pus soaked bandage was starting to peel away from a swollen, infected gash on his right side. He flinched when the human reached up and checked his temperature.

Obi-wan frowned. The Phindian was burning up with a high fever and he wobbled, as if the simple act of standing was sapping his strength.  
The Jedi guided Osi onto the bed before he could collapse, and grabbed a medkit he brought with him.

He disinfected the alien’s wound then broke open a package of surgical sutures. Osi hissed in pain as Kenobi neatly stitched up his side and covered it with a bacta patch. Obi-wan left the bedside and returned with a damp cloth to clean and sooth the giant’s boiling skin. The Jedi clicked his tongue as Osi stretched out and immediately fell asleep. Kenobi shrugged, pulled off his boots and curled up against Sobeck’s chest.

——

Obi-wan was roused by the faint sound of rustling fabric and a pressure on his stomach. He looked down and sighed, as a still asleep Osi was grinding his hips against him. The Phindian growled in response as he was shaken awake. The sound trailed off into a throaty whine as he stared at Obi-wan and motioned toward his straining erection. Kenobi looked away, clearly embarrassed with their situation’s new development.

“Don’t act like you don’t want this. You wouldn’t have come back otherwise.” Sobeck rumbled as he moved closer and breathed in, enjoying Obi-wan’s scent.

“I suppose that’s true, but who’s the more desperate one here?” The Jedi shot back with a smirk.  
Osi rolled his eyes before shifting onto his back and spreading his legs. Obi-wan took the hint, sat up and took off his gloves.

He wrapped his hand around the alien’s cock in a gentle yet firm grip and set to work. Osi let out a moan and reached over to dig through the bedside table’s top drawer. He pulled out two condoms and a small bottle of lubricant, items left by the room’s previous occupant. Obi-wan watched with interest as the Phindian lubed up his fingers and reached down to play with his hole. Sobeck shuddered as he prepared himself, shoving his fingers in deep.

The human stopped his stroking to get completely undressed and began to rub small circular patterns on his own thighs. Osi smiled and tossed him one of the condoms. Obi-wan ripped open the foil package and raised one eyebrow at the flattened latex, unsure how to put it on. Sobeck huffed in an annoyed fashion as he sat up, grabbed the condom and unrolled it down Obi-wan’s cock. He rubbed lube over it in quick strokes then flopped back down and enticingly spread his entrance.

Obi-wan settled between his legs and slowly pushed inside, marveling at the enveloping warmth. Osi gasped and fluttered his eyelids, enjoying the sensation of fullness. The Jedi began to gently thrust, splaying his hands on the alien’s stomach. Sobeck moaned loudly and rolled his hips in time with Kenobi’s movements.

“Faster. Fuck me h-harder.” The Phindian groaned as he wrapped his legs around Obi-wan’s waist. Kenobi adjusted the angle but did not change his slow, easy pace.

“If you wanted me to pop your stitches, you should have asked.” He said in response to Osi’s frustrated snarl. After a few minutes, Obi-wan’s thrusts became erratic and sloppy. The heat and pressure from Sobeck’s clenching insides was just too much. He let out a high pitched cry as he came, eyes tearing up from the intensity of his orgasm.

Osi cleared his throat, yanking the Jedi from the bask of his afterglow. Obi-wan nuzzled Sobeck’s chest before pulling out and moving down to gently nip at the base of the alien’s neglected hardness. He took half of it into his mouth and began to suck, teasing the ridges with his bottom teeth. Osi purred and bucked up, knotting his fingers in the human’s hair.

Obi-wan pulled back to kiss the head and lap at the sensitive slit. He suddenly shoved two fingers inside Sobeck, pushing hard against his sensitive prostate.

“Fuck! Kenobi!” Yelled the Phindian as he came, semen spurting into Obi-wan’s mouth and dripping down his chin. The human coughed and swallowed as much as he could. They sat for a while, breathing in the warm air. Obi-wan redressed and got up to leave, dumping more credits on the counter.

“Wait.”  
Obi-wan turned around, expecting to be insulted or thanked. The Phindian said nothing more, but simply stood up and leaned down to press his forehead against Kenobi’s. He wrapped his arms around the Jedi’s shoulders and captured his lips in a questing, hungry kiss. Obi-wan whined, pressing back just as fervently.

The human broke the kiss and pressed his cheek to Sobeck’s chest, inhaling deeply.

“I hate that I love you.” Whispered Osi as he hugged Obi-wan three times. Kenobi’s eyes widened in surprise and he looked up at the alien, brow furrowing in concern. He stepped back and sighed.

“The Order would expel me if they knew about you.” He said sadly as he gathered his bags.

“I’ll make a plan to get you home. I promise. See you in a week, dear.”  
He shut the door, leaving Osi to ponder over his ending statement.


End file.
